Kone Destination
Kone Destination (formerly known as Kone PolarisKONE Elevator Glossary - KONE Polaris™ DCS) is an elevator destination dispatch system of Kone. Advantages The Kone Polaris (then called Kone Destination) destination control system can dramatically improve vertical transportation in residential buildings, office buildings, hotel and business complexes. The system currently works on the Kone MiniSpace and also Kone MonoSpace elevators as an optional feature. Polaris has the benefits of increasing efficiency, reducing journey time for passenger, and increasing security for building occupants. It also has artificial intelligence to learn and forecast the traffic flows of the building. When the traffic intensity alters, the control system measures the changed traffic patterns and switches its optimization routines accordingly. With an optional secure overlay system, it is possible to adapt Kone Destination on existing car group during the modernization period, even the old elevators are non-Kone equipment. Kone Destination is available in two configurations; Hybrid and Traditional. *'Hybrid': Destination panels are only found on the main floor, while other floors have conventional landing call buttons. In addition, the elevator cars have conventional floor buttons inside, but they are automatically disabled when the elevator is serving floors equipped with destination panels. This is particularly beneficial for buildings with heavy up-peak and for improving traffic flow from leaving the busiest floors. *'Traditional': In this configuration, all floors have destination panels and there are no visible floor buttons inside the elevator carAll the floor buttons are hidden in the cabinet and used for fire service. This configuration is designed to provide the best service for all traffic conditions in the building; from up-peak, lunchtime to down-peak as well as quieter hours. It is also suitable for buildings with complex lobby arrangements and high traffic peaks. Signalizations The current fixtures/signalization systems used on elevators with Kone Destination are the KSS 570, KSS 800, and KSS 900. In Europe and Asia Pacific, the KSS 800 and 900 are used, while in North America the KSS 570 and 900 are usedKone Polaris brochure. There is also the Kone Touchscreen panel (known as KSP 858 and KSP 978P). In Asia Pacific, the KDS 300 and KDS Design fixtures are used as part of the KSS 800 lineKONE KSS 800 and KSS 900 Signalization Brochure. Notable installations Main article: List of notable Kone Destination elevator installations Images File:Kone Destination Floor Select.jpeg |Touchscreen type Destination Operation Panel (DOP) used on Kone Destination. This unit does no equipped with disability mode and audio guidance. File:Kone Destination Intro.jpeg |Introduction of Kone Destination. File:Kone Destination Car Display.jpeg |The destination display located on door jamb shows the car direction and floor served by the car. The display will turn off once the car leaves the landing. TS Gaysorn Polaris.png|Kone Destination turnstiles showing car user have to take KONE WDeck JKT Turnstiles TG Car E.jpg|Kone destination turnstiles showing car user have to take. (Credits to YouTube user TG97Elevators) Videos Trivia * It is the fifth type of destination dispatch system installed in Hong Kong. ** It also meets the Hong Kong's "Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard which was revised in September, 2015"Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" - Corrigendum (September 2015), Buildings Department, HKSAR, China. for destination dispatch as well, while the voiceover provides Cantonese, Putonghua and English speech. External links *Kone Destination brochure (Kone Indonesia) *KONE - Polaris Destination Control System Brochure Category:Destination dispatch Category:Elevator systems